


"Gold's Kitchen" part eight

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell’s Kitchen: AU - Dinner service for Henry’s birthday begins. Jefferson observes Belle and Chef Gold’s interactions in the kitchen. Belle’s act to cure her jealousy may be her ticket home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold's Kitchen" part eight

Archibald Hopper opens the doors to Hell’s Kitchen and the guests for Henry’s birthday party storm in. Children rush into the restaurant and head straight for the games that Belle, Victor and Jefferson set up for them. Guests stack their gifts on a table by the entry and search for their assigned seats in the dining room. The restaurant fills quickly and the party is now in full swing.

Chef Regina enters the kitchen and greets Chef Gold. She shakes his hand and kisses his cheek. “There aren’t nearly enough balloons.”

"My apologies, dearie. We can have more blown right away."

"No need to do that. Everyone is already here and I don’t want any of them.” She glares at the chefs in the kitchen. “Coming out into the dining room.”

"Of course."

"Other than that, everything is perfect."

"Thank you." Gold takes her hand and kisses it. "Please, go enjoy the party, dearie. We’ll be serving dinner in twenty minutes." He leads her out of the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes into the party, another woman comes into the kitchen. She walks up to Chef Gold, as he stares at her crossed. “Don’t look at me that way.” the woman seductively says. She kisses him on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth and running her fingers through his hair. She indulges this moment, as if it’s been years since she’s touched him.

Belle’s eyes grow larger, as she witnesses the display.

Chef Gold gently pushes the woman off of him.

The woman strokes his cheek and leans into his ear. “You taste different,” she whispers.

"That’s because I don’t let you taste me anymore. Stay the fuck out of my kitchen, dearie." he whispers back in hers and drags her out of the kitchen.

Belle is taken aback by what she just saw and needs to know who the woman is.

"That was weird," Mulan comments to Belle.

”I know, but that’s not our business,” Belle replies, as she thinks of a way to try to talk to Gold. “Excuse me, Mulan.” She steps up to the expediting station. “Chef, I have a question about the tickets,” she says loudly. She stands next to Gold and they both turn away from the kitchen. “Who was that?” she quietly asks.

"You’re really doing this now?"

"I’m sorry, but my curiosity is getting the better of me. I just need to know."

Jefferson takes note of their conversation, as they look to be talking about more than just tickets.

"You’re not jealous, are you dearie?"

"No, of course not." She lies. "Just tell me who she is."

"That’s Regina’s mother, Cora. She’s my ex wife. I didn’t know she was coming, otherwise I would have told you. Please, just go back to your station and don’t worry about this. We can talk later." Gold turns to face the kitchen. "Get through the night and do your best," he says so everyone could hear him.

"Yes, Chef." Belle goes back to her station.

Regina announces that dinner will be served and the guests begin to take their seats.

Chef Gold addresses the chefs once more before service. “All I want is perfection leaving this kitchen.”

"Yes, Chef," everyone replies.

Archibald steps up to the counter and hands Gold the first ticket, dinner service is now underway.

Gold takes the ticket and reads out the order. “VIP, table of five. Two New York style pizzas, one duck pizza, one chicken entrée and a steak, medium.

"Yes, Chef." The chefs quickly work on the order for Henry’s table.

Still in agonizing pain from a kick to the crotch by Ruby Lucas, Victor Whale heads the pizza station. He works as quickly as he can to get the pizzas ready for the ovens. He hastily assembles them, much like he did his own for the pizza challenge, and tosses them in the wood fire to bake. “I have five minutes on the pizzas,” he calls.

Belle is working the meat station and she’s alarmed to hear Victor has started the pizzas. “Victor, what are you doing? The meat goes first. I’m not going to be ready in five minutes.”

"You’re just going to have to hurry up."

"You can’t rush fucking chicken." Belle replies. "Hold it back."

"It’s already in. You can’t stop fucking pizza."

"Ugh, he’s not going to send it without the meat." Belle flips the steak and checks the temperature of the chicken.

Victor removes the pizzas, slices them and walks them up to the pass.

"I’m not fucking ready," Belle says, as he trots by her.

"Three pizzas, Chef." He sits the plates down and scampers back to his station.

Chef Gold takes one look at the pizzas and quickly turns around, slamming the plates on the counter. “Hey ! Dr. Frankenstein, come here.”

Victor limps slowly towards the chef.

"Hurry up !"

"Yes, Chef." He limps faster.

"I’m having a few problems with your pizza." Gold spoke calmly. "One, you brought them up before the meats. Two, they look horrendous. And three, you expect me to serve this shit to the VIP table. What does VIP mean?"

"Very important person, Chef," Victor instantly answers.

"What was that?" 

"Very important person, Chef," Victor repeats a bit louder.

"I can’t fucking hear you !"

"Very important person, Chef," Victor yells once more.

"And yet, you wanted me to serve this shit to the VIP. This is the first goddamn table !" He slams his hand down on the counter. "Just look at the fucking duck. It looks nothing like the beautiful pizza Mulan made yesterday. I wonder what it tastes like." Chef Gold takes a bite of the duck pizza, spits it out and throws the slice back down on the plate. "Fucking taste it," he demands.

Victor puts a small piece into his mouth. “It taste fine to me.”

"You must have a palate like a cow’s backside." Gold chucks the plate into the trash. "It’s fucking bland. Start again."

"Yes, Chef."

"Belle, can you keep the meat from over cooking, while we wait for Dr. Frankenstein?" Chef Gold asks.

"Yes, Chef. I can keep them in the oven, then let them rest." Belle takes her proteins to the convection oven."

"Thank you, dearie." Gold turns around and organizes the tickets.

Victor remakes the pizzas and this time their perfect.

Belle and Victor send their dishes to the pass at the same time.

"Hey." Gold stops Victor. "That’s the way it’s suppose to be, at the same fucking time. I’m not going to keep telling you to work on your time management. I know you got kicked in the balls, dearie, but you didn’t get kicked in the fucking head."

"Yes, Chef." Victor walks back to his station.

"Next order, table of three. Two chickens, one medium steak."

With the VIP table out of the way, Belle decides she could get a bit of privet time with the chef. She starts her meats and let’s the chicken over cook.

Mulan walks the garnishes to the pass and Jefferson follows her with sides.

"Where the fuck are the proteins," Gold asks, tapping his tasting spoon on the counter.

"I’m bringing them now." Belle sits the meats down and grins at Chef Gold, before turning away.

Gold inspects the steak and it meets his standards. He looks over the chicken and turns to face the chefs. “Who cooked this chicken?”

"I did, Chef." Belle raises her hand.

"The chicken is dry, it’s so fucking dry. Two mummies could be having sex and that chicken would still be drier." Gold’s face turns red. He can’t believe that this came from Belle.

"I’m sorry, Chef. I’ll start another one."

"Don’t you fucking dare." He point to Belle. "You, follow me." Gold makes his way to the back of the kitchen. "Mulan, watch her fucking station." He walks back to the utility closet and Belle follows him inside. He slams the door behind them. "What the hell are you…"

Belle jumps on him and kisses his lips intensely. She steals his breath, slipping her tongue in his mouth and combing her fingers through his hair. She suddenly breaks off the vivacious kiss and they both catch their breaths.

"Okay, I’m not complaining, but what the fuck was that for?"

"I couldn’t take it anymore, knowing that the last person you kissed was your ex wife. It didn’t sit right with me and I don’t know why. I kinda had to erase her off of you."

"Dearie, that’s called jealousy."

"Yea, I guess I knew that. I just couldn’t stand knowing that she was still on you."

"She said I tasted different." Gold takes her hand.

"She did?"

"Yes, she must have tasted you on me, but we can’t talk about this right now." He kisses her hand. "I knew there was a reason why you fucked up that chicken so badly. Don’t do that shit again, dearie."

"Alright, I’m sorry."

"Don’t be sorry, just get back out there and cook your ass off." He opened the door and follows her out.

Jefferson watches, as they exit the closet together.

Chef Gold walks by Jefferson and he can feel his eyes on him. “Need something, Jefferson?”

"No, Chef," he quickly answers.

"Maybe you should pay attention to your cooking and stop gawking at me."

"Yes, Chef."

"Your fucking water is over boiling." Chef Gold treads back to the expediting station.

"Shit." Jefferson quickly clears the mess.

The remainder of dinner service goes well, but not without a few more blunders from Victor. He struggles with the pain between his legs and his issue with time management, but he’s able to finish the night without being kicked out of the kitchen.

Chef Gold steps out into the dining room to present his gift to the boy he still thinks of as a grandson. “Happy birthday, Henry.” He shakes his hand.

"Thank you, Grandpa."

Chef Gold smiles, still amazed that he continues to call him grandpa.

Cora watches Gold with eyes like daggers.

"I know that you’ve taken an interest in your mother’s trade and since we don’t get to see each other that much anymore." Gold cuts his eyes at Cora, then looks back to Henry. "I have something for you that doesn’t fit in a box. My new restaurant will be opening soon and the day before opening night, I want to open the kitchen to you. You’ll be the first person to cook in the new kitchen and you’ll have the restaurant as your own."

"Really? You’re going to let me run the restaurant for a day?"

"Yes, with my help of course. You can invite anyone you want."

Henry wraps his arms around him, giving the warmest hug. “Thank you so much, Grandpa.”

"You’re welcome. We’ll have to go over more details with your mother later, but right now, I need to go back to the kitchen. Enjoy the rest of your party." He gives Henry a warmhearted smile, before heading back into the kitchen.

Henry begins opening the rest of his gifts.

Chef Gold returns to the kitchen, as the chefs put the final touches on the birthday cake. “Hey, listen up.”

The competitors turn their attention to Gold.

"Archie will be taking the cake out to the guest and it will be served by the waiters. Regina doesn’t want any of your faces out in the dining room. After Archie takes the cake, I want you to head upstairs. Mulan, you’ve won immunity and it’s your job to pick two people for elimination, tonight."

"Yes, Chef," they reply.

"I’ll see you later." Gold looks directly at Belle and exits the kitchen.

Not long after Gold took his leave, Archibald collects the cake and takes it out to the party guests.

The four competing chef head up the the dorm.

Once in the lounge, Victor immediately grabs a bag of ice for his crotch and hurries right to his bedroom. Belle and Jefferson collapse on the couch swiftly getting off their feet.

Mulan marches straight to the women’s bedroom. “I’m not going to tell anyone who I’m picking, so please don’t ask,” she announces before going inside.

"I guess it’s best not to know," Belle comments.

"Easy for you to say," Jefferson remarks.

"And what’s that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, for now." Jefferson moves from the couch and leaves the lounge.

An hour passes and Belle is asleep on the couch. She’s awaken by the phone ringing. She yawns and slowly gets up to answer it. “Hello?”

"This is Chef Gold, who am I speaking too?"

"It’s Belle."

"You sound tired, dearie."

"Yes, Chef," she answers, not wanting to get too personal over the phone.

"Are you still willing to have that talk tonight?"

"Yes, Chef."

"Okay, send everyone down right now."

"Yes, Chef." Belle hangs up the phone. "Let’s go everyone. The chef is waiting for us," she yells and they all meet Gold in the dining room.

Chef Gold stands before them. “I’m going to make this quick. Mulan, who are your two choices and why?”

"My first choice is Victor, for his lack of balancing time and slowing service."

"Okay, second choice and why." Gold stands with his hands behind his back

"My second choice is Belle." Mulan looks to her. "I’m sorry." She faces back to the chef. "The way she cooked that chicken, also slowed down service. She should know better."

"I have to completely agree with you on that one." Chef Gold leers at Belle. "Victor, Belle step forward."

They both step out of line.

"Like I said I’m keeping this short. Both of you, one reason why you should stay here."

"You’ll be making a mistake if you don’t pick me," Victor states.

"I’m the strongest chef here," Belle boldly answers.

"This is a tough decision, but I have a quick answer. The person leaving tonight is, Victor. Please, hand me your jacket."

Victor removes his chefs jacket and hands it to Gold.

"I need someone who can manage their time and sadly, that person is not you." Gold extends his hand.

Victor shakes it. “I understand. Thank you so much for this chance.” Victor slowly limps out of Hell’s Kitchen.

Gold turn to the remaining three chefs. “Be ready for tomorrow, good night.” He walks up to his office.

The final chef head back to the dorm. Nobody talks to anyone, they all go right to bed.

An hour and a half ticks by and Belle sneaks out of the dorm for the third time. Creeping the halls once again and arriving unseen in Gold’s office.

Gold is sitting at the couch and he offers her to join.

She closes the door and takes a seat next to him.

He takes her hands, lacing their fingers together and looks into her eyes. “You really pissed me off tonight.”

She glances down at their hands, with a sinking feeling in her stomach. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
